Raindrops
by The Scribe13
Summary: The rain falling outside made him want to just relax with Sophie in his arm, showering her with kisses as much as they were rain drops falling.(Elijah/Sophie)(very short oneshot!)


I don't own tvd!

This was a friend of mine's idea(Sarah Oskana! Check out her stories!) So here it is!

Hope you guys like it!

(Its very short though :))

SESESESESESESESE

Sophie felt love twice in her life. Her mother and her sister. Both were dead. Her heart was suppose to be nothing but a shriveled mess now. It was two years ago today she changed that. A vampire changed that. Elijah was the very thing she was suppose to despise. To hate with every fiber of her being. Hopefully it wasn't a mistake.

"It isn't. What we have isn't a mistake." He told her one night as they laid in bed chest to chest, nose to nose. Lips inches away. It was suppose to be lust but this was love. Every time he kissed her it felt like love, her magic sparked and loins inflamed with desire. Sometimes they made love with their minds. Talking for hours, discussing anything that came to mind. Sophie pulled her hoodie over her head. Rain was pouring down over the court, running so fast the puddles drenched her calves. She was late, and it was the bar's fault. If the customers had only not been so clingy with her tiny establishment she may have left before 3:00am. Her brown eyes glanced at her wrist. Very late.

SESESESESESESESE

Elijah closed his eyes and listened to the music. The jazz filled the large room adding to the calming atmosphere. The rain falling outside made him want to just relax with Sophie in his arm, showering her with kisses as much as they were rain drops falling. He brought his glass of scotch to his lips and savored the aged liquid. It was as old as Niklaus's little town, but with much more flavor. Swallowing the burning liquid he placed it on the little table near his chair before walking in vampire sped towards the window. No one was out at this time of night. Or rather morning. His dark eyes scanned over the various buildings. They all were the same.

"Elijah! I'm home!" He smiled. He was glad she considered this her home now.

Her soggy footsteps trailed into the hallway, he heard two thumps and assumed she took off her boots. He could hear several other wet items drop to the floor as she came closer.

"You should have called me to pick you up." Elijah told her, not yet turning around. He didn't have to to know she was probably rolling her eyes.

"Believe it or not I don't need you to do everything for me, Vampire." This time in a very un-Elijah way he rolled his eyes.

"Must everything be about pride with you Witch." Sophie chuckled behind him and walked slowly towards him.

She wrapped her wet arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. Standing on the tips of her toes."Must everything be about control to you?"

Elijah gripped the railings and narrowed his eyes at the thousands of rain drops. The rain seemed to be coming harder. Elijah turned around to face her, even soaking head to toe with water she was beautiful. Her long brown hair was drenched and curly, long eye lashes with droplets at the edges falling to her cheekbones. Thin pink lips partially open, her tongue ran over it before returning. Sophie had stripped down to her underwear, a matching set of black lace bra and thong. His large hand landed on her hips, using his new found grip he pulled her close into his chest and looked down into her fierce brown eyes. Her hands snuck under his jacket and slowly took it off him. It didn't take them long to peel each other's clothes off, soon they were standing naked before each other. Elijah wrapped her long legs around his waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Sophie tightened her arms around his neck and moaned when her back hit the wall of his study. Using his vampire speed they were on the floor in seconds. Her back on the carpet floor.

"Yes." She moaned as he entered her wet core and began to thrust into it. His length filled her womanhood as he went deeper into her. Thrusting her hip to his to meet his powerful plunge. His mouth captured a nipple and swirled his tongue around it before running his teeth over it gently. Sophie's hands gripped the fibers of the carpet and arched her back as she gave a loud moan. Elijah was mercilessly plunging into her, one hand cupping her small ass to bring her closer to him while to other balanced his weight. They developed a steady rhythm, thrust for thrust they meet each other. The heavy rain couldn't drown out they're loud cries. Sophie came first, her walls had clenched so tightly around his cock that Elijah was sure if he were human would have cut circulation in his penis. He came soon after collapsing on top of Sophie. She surprisingly wasn't crushed by his weight but instead hugged him tightly and kissed his lips softly.

Even a revolutionist needed some love. And she found that in Elijah.

SESESESESESESESE

Heyy how was it?

Worthy of a review? Or even a favorite?

Its oneshot! So this is the last and only one!


End file.
